Control
by x.yoursaturday
Summary: In a odd twist of fate, the katana Yamato once belonging to Dante's deceased brother, Virgil, ends up in the hands of a young demon hunter named Cael. In their quest to recover the sword, devil hunters Dante and Nero clash words and fists more then once.


_In a odd twist of fate, the katana Yamato once belonging to Dante's deceased brother, Virgil, ends up in the hands of a young demon hunter named Cael. In their quest to recover the sword, devil hunters Dante and Nero clash words and fists more then once. However, when they finally meet the demon hunter, they now have to race against the people whom are hunting them. Meanwhile, the Order begins to step up their 'angelic' experiments; sending out soldiers to retrieve both Nero and Dante, along with the Yamato for the final stage of birthing their god. Suggestive themes. OC alarm._

_

* * *

_

There was a slight breeze, causing yellow and orange leaves from the impressive trees below to fly up and across the cement with a crackling-crunching noise. Blood pools coupled with various degrees of spatter covered the cement, causing the usually beautiful scene to become rather morbid-themed.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Nero shouted at the other white haired man as he paced forward, trying to get closer to the man. After a few steps, he stopped, totally annoyed about the fact he had actually bothered to make an effort of apoligizing for that douchebag. And even worse yet, Dante had totally ignored him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, **kid**." Dante responded, spitting out the nickname with dramatic disgust. "That sword belonged to my brother... I told you I'd be mighty pissed if you didn't give me back my sword." He stepped forward before turning around and doing a finger-wave; the type a grandparent would pull out on a naughty child.

"Your just pulling a dick move." The younger spat back, crossing his arms. His cold eyes narrowed as the other man sprouted a huge smile that was borderline insane. What was the deal with his guy? Nothing really ever seemed to faze him; he was cool, calm, and collect... all the frickin' time. Oh, unless it had to do with making fun of him, then the elder sprouted that annoying smile that caused the irresistible urge to punch him in the face.

"You think so?" He chided, turning back to face him, his smile turning back to his consist smirk. "Well, we need to get that sword back; bottom line."

'I feel like I'm looking into a freaking mirrior' Dante thought to himself, looking over the details of Nero's face. He actually looked just like him when he was younger, although, he had always had a stubble. Nero, on the other hand, seemed to shave more then he needed to. He was sure that had the younger man let his stubble grow out more, they'd be identical, expect for Dante being taller, bigger, and more bad ass.

"No, **you** need to get back **your **sword. **I **need to stay here and protect Kyrie." Nero growled, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the older man.

"Oh really? Well** I **think that Trish can take care of her whilst we go on a little road trip." Dante replied, mimicking the other mans way of speech.

"Your just being dramatic. The farthest it could've gone was to the next town, a few hours away."

"Well then, I think that's where we're headed... C'mon." Dante smirked, walking past Nero and grabbing the back of his jacket, tugging him along.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Nero yelled as the older mans pulling caused him to fall, rather hard, to the ground to be dragged by him across the worn cement grounds which had just been used as a battleground. "What about the Order?"

"What about them?" Dante replied, obiviously oblivoious to whatever concerns he had,

"What do you mean 'what about them?'" Nero cried, trying to break the other mans grasp on his jacket by wiggling around, but all he did was tighten it, making sure he wouldn't get away.

"Do you by chance have an off switch?" Dante asked, looking back at him, actually looking him mockingly. Nero shot him a glare; none too inmpressed with his antics. He had no idea what to say to the older man; Nero was actually speechless.

At least, for a couple of seconds.

"Your a total dick." Nero growled. Dante looked down the long flight of stairs below him, and smirked. He was completely oblivious that the staircase was right here, so Dante figured he'd have some fun teaching him a think or so about respecting his elders.

"If you say so... kid."

* * *

Nothing was really amiss with this scene; tall, healthy trees, a rugged, but still pleasant looking mountain, and a valley with a stream leading from a large lake a little while north. Although, there were 2 minor problems to disrupt this scene; a bleach-blonde girl dressed in simple black and white clothing, exposing, probably, more skin then needed, and monsters running amuck. But like it was said, nothing too wrong with that scene.

Cael blinked blankly, looking over the demons in the valley in front of her. They were multi-colored blobs of burlap and vertically striped cloths all sewn up, with sharp blades either located where their arms or legs should've been. Other wise, they wobbled around on stiletto-styled peg legs. Kneeling from where she was, she considered shooting them all from her current position, but then shrugged the thought away; it would've been a waste of bullets and time to figure out how to reload the damn thing. Standing up, she took a couple steps backwards before running forwards and sliding down the steep mountain. Putting a hand on the handle of one of her swords strapped onto her back, she waited for the perfect moment. Faster and faster she approached where a few of the monsters were attempting to climb up the mountain. Once she was within three feet of the first one, she pulled her sword out and quickly stabbed the creature in front of her, sticking it onto her sword. Jumping slightly, she landed on the next monster in sight as a mini-crowd began to gather. She swung her sword around with the earlier monster on it, catching every monster around her, plus the one was long since dead on her sword; knocking them all off balance and flying down the mountain. Prancing from side to side as she continued back down the mountain, she took a final huge jump. Swinging her sword back into its holster, she grabbed her shotgun, leaning mostly to that side and lining up her shot. It was a perfect angle to get each monster in that pile in some way.

BANG.

Biting down on her gun to keep it in her mouth, she caught herself in a handstand-cartwheel, somersaulting backwards and pushing herself up into a standing pose. Shoving her gun back into its thigh holster with her right hand and pulling out her sword with the other hand, she turned her attention to the rest of the monsters. The ones in the pile were currently 'bleeding' out a green-brown bubbling liquid, so she assumed they were done for. Lashing forward, she slid onto the ground, knocking one of the burlap monsters up into the air and slashing it in half, spinning around and jumping onto her feet.

"Ahhhh, much better." Cael sang, looking over the few remains of the monsters littered over the valley. Sliding her sword back into its protector, she couldn't help but be pleased with her hunting. Certainly she was getting much, much better at this. Patting her hands off on each other, she looked over to the stream on her left. There was a lake a little further ahead, she remembered, according to that bartender. Apparently it was a nice place to watch the sunset. Looking down on her clothes, she frowned, noticing some of the green-brown liquid staining her arms, top, and boots, with dirt covering her white shorts from the slide-tackle. Jeez, demon hunting was messy business. She wouldn't be expected back in town for work for at least an hour, probably more, giving her enough time to check out the lake... Maybe even wash off her clothes. The methods she used for washing clothes weren't exactly the best available, so she didn't have the option of washing her clothes too often, which was just getting disgusting. Besides, she rarely got out to enjoy herself; her two jobs consisted of part time demon hunting, part time waitress at a less then admirable restaurant-bar.

Her being a demon hunter had started a few years back when she had met a white haired man who was a 'devil' hunter while she was on vacation in a town farther away from her hometown then she usually ventured. That man used a twin pair of pistols and a shotgun, along with a silver sword with a skull on the handle. The way he had killed monsters had certainly been impressive, but that wasn't exactly what had her attention for the most part. It was actually the way he looked; bright blue eyes and snowy white hair. Was that even a human combination? Either way, it was insanely sexy. That started her on attempting to bleach her hair all the way white. Her eyes were already a very bright green, so she figured that was fine. Once demons started to come a more and more common sight in her town, she took up a sword to protect it, for a certain fee, inspired by that man. Practicing all the time, and beginning to take on small tasks and jobs. Money was flowing in, and the jobs kept coming as she got better and her name more known. Nearly a year later though, the demons pretty much disappeared, and so did her income. Desperate for work, she ended up as a waitress at the Wisteria Restaurant and Bar, which wasn't all that bad, but certainly not where she expected to end up. But lately, even though missions were still slow, they were tons of devils creeping all over.

As she reached the waterfront of the lake, she was amazed. She had lived in this town all her life, but she'd never been here. There were sakura trees near the waterf and the blossoms were perfectly in bloom. A few of the petals had blown off into the lake, making it look heavenly. There was a small waterfall on a slightly higher part of the area, completing the look. Walking up to the waterfront and looking at the quaility of the water, she was amazed to find that it was pristine. There were a few areas that were protected by rocks, just in case someone did happan to come up here while she was washing her clothes. Walking around the lake to the general area of the said rocks, she found that there was a small hill a foot or so above the lake. Stepping up onto it , she was pleased that things were working in her favor so far. Sitting down right by the water, she looked at her reflection for a moment; bleach white hair, bight green eyes, slightly tanned skin. Putting her hand into the water, she moved it around, shattering her reflection, and finding that it was refreshingly cool.

Stripping was probably going to take a while; tons of belts all around her outfit. They were on her shorts, her holsters, her boots, her bracelets... Pretty much everywhere. Sliding off her first, and most used, sword over her head, she put it neatly beside her, following suit with the other sword she rarely used. Quite frankly, they were polar opposites; one was white and blue, the other red and black. One was rather simple, the other very detailed. One was bought, the other a gift. Unbuckling her third weapon from her thigh, she took it out of it holster to look it over. It was a very sleek gun, despite its sawed off old style. It was originally brown and a black silver, but she had re stained it to be black and silver, more like that mans guns. She actually was unsure of how to reload it herself, so she barely bothered to use it. Her male friends at her job tried to show her many times, but it never really clicked. Putting it back in its holster, she set it further away from her in her little weapon lineup. Good idea? Probably not.

Fumbling with the belted boots she was wearing, her foot was pleased to finally be out of the tight, heeled boot. Inspecting her heels, she noticed they were a little roughed up from sliding down the mountain.

"Note to self; get stronger heels."

Pulling off her other boot, she tossed them behind her, not too concerned with what happened to them. Stretching out her legs, she wiggled her toes before dipping them into the cool lake. As she looked back at her shorts, she realized that maybe she should've taken them off before getting her feet wet, but it didn't really matter, since it would all be wet soon enough. Taking off her shorts, she sat there for a moment, feeling a little guilty for polluting the water. Although, it probably wasn't all as clean as it had seemed; just cleaner then your average. Putting to shorts in their own little pile on the other side of her, she stripped off her tank top and put them on top of the shorts.

She breathed a sigh of relief; she was actually enjoying this. The air was crisp, but none too cold to be uncomfortable. She decided to keep on her jewelry, not really seeing a really to bother washing it. As she switched sitting positions from cross legged, she went to sitting on her knees so that she could bend over the stream easily. The first item she wanted to wash was her beloved white insanely short shorts. Bent over and trying to get the stain out, she looked up and saw something shining from the sunlight reflection under the water.

"What the...?" Cael mumbled, narrowing her eyes to try and see whatever it was better, but with little luck. It was certainly rather shiny, and that honestly was attracting her. Putting her shorts on one of the rocks, she stepped into the cool water, finding it be about 2 feet at first, which was fine, and then slightly deeper and deeper. Finally, when it reached about 5 feet, she had to actually start swimming, seeing as she was only about five and a half feet tall. When she got to the spot where she assumed it was, seeing as she was covering the sunlight , she started feeling around the ground. Obviously, the thing she had seen was deeper then she had assumed. Taking a deep breath, she dunked her head under and fought to open her eyes. The water burned her eyes, but she was determined to get that shiny thing, whatever it was; a ring, a necklace, a bracelet... Anything. Finally, she saw a skinny black-ish blur in front of her, and she swam towards it. She grabbed it, noting how smooth it was, and seeing the shiny part of the object; the guard above the handle. This was most certainly a sword, katana perhaps, that was jammed between these rocks. Tugging harder, she blew out a bunch of her oxygen by accident in something of a grunt. The bubbles quickly floated towards the surface as she narrowed her eyes towards the sword.

'One last try...'

Gripping the sword with one hand on the handle and the other on the sheathe, she put her feet on the rocks, and used that for more power as she pulled as hard as she possible could. The sword came free, and she quickly headed for the surface. Swimming over to her little 'base-camp', she threw the sword onto the land. It was quickly followed by a soaking Cael. She was just laying there, looking at the sky. Reaching her arms out, she grabbed the wet sword that she had thrown ahead of her and held it up in front of her face. Pulling the handle to unsheathe it, she was surprised to find it was a rather basic katana. Although, something about it didn't feel 100% right. She couldn't pin it, but its aura just felt off. Sliding it back in, she sighed, sitting up. There she was; only wearing a bra and underwear, soaking wet; a little cold at that moment, but only muddy clothes to wear.

Grunting to herself, she nearly decided not to bother washing the rest of her clothes and just head right back to town, but she was already basically nude, and she didn't want to have undressed for no reason.

* * *

"So, he lost the sword, eh?" Trish asked, sitting on an abused cement staircase. She held a compact in one hand, and a lip stick in the other.

"Yeah," Dante sighed, sitting on the bench across from her. "But at least he won the battle and got back that girl."

"Is there anything special about that girl that I cant see?" Trish asked, looking over to the other white haired man who was over with his girlfriend. They were sitting on the bench parallel to hers; his arms protectively around her.

"Hell if I know." Dante shrugged, crossing one of his legs over his other. "All I know is that you're gonna stay here with her. Perhaps use that time to answer your question?

"Would it not be easier to accompany you?" Trish asked, looking up from her mirror.

"Nah. Stay here as Gloria, and keep the girl in hiding. If we all head out together, its too easy to all get captured."

"As you wish." Trish smiled, moving over to Nero and Kyire.

Dante sighed, leaning back. Getting the sword back was going to take up time that they didn't have to waste.

* * *

Old story I found laying around. If enough people are interested, I will continue it. Please R&R.


End file.
